New sanctuary for all
by InsaneWeirdo
Summary: A paragaph about what I think they'd be thinking after moving to hollow earth. Includes most of the main characters of sanctuary, no real pairing maybe a bit of helen/nikola. My first fanfic. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please review.


I hope you enjoy my short story about what the sanctuary charters might be thinking after they all move in to hollow earth. Just a paragraph for each of them to read. Please review, thanks!

I do not own Sanctuary or any of the amazing characters.

Helen Magnus smiled to herself as she stared out of the window of her new sanctuary, in hollow earth. It really was the perfect place for abnormals. A place where there were no humans to torment them or start a war, no fear of exposure, and no way of humans finding them. Everyone was safe, humans and abnormals alike. She turned around and looked at her second in command working at his desk. Will Zimmerman was always such a hard worker, always trying his best. She then looked over to her technical friend, who was like a son to her, working away at something electrical. Typical Henry Foss, he loved technology. Then she looked over at her dearest friend with one arm in a sling he was doing a pretty good job of dusting down some shelves. That was Big guy, always helping no matter what. She turned to the arrogant vampire who was sipping at red wine and butting in on what Henry was doing. Nikola Tesla always had a way of annoying people, but being so interesting too. Then she looked at the young woman who was putting some documents on Will's desk making him frown, which made her laugh. Kate Freelander was a good person, always laughing in the face of danger. Helen was pleased of how far her team had come in all the years she'd known them. They all had a past, some darker than others, and they'd all become good amazing people who she was proud to call her team, her friends and her family.

Will Zimmerman was working at his desk. There were so many documents to read through and sign. He was tired, but his job was too important. With so many new abnormals coming down to hollow earth, they all had to be accounted for. He was getting near the end of the pile and success was within reach. That was until the sound of Kate's voice reminded him of the harsh reality.

"Here's some more for you Will. Enjoy." He frowned as he put the document he had just signed onto the pile of others he had completed. Kate laughed.

"Here," she picked up half of the pile that she'd just placed on Will's desk "I'll do some for you." She sat down at the spare desk next to him and began signing things. Having been head of the hollow earth sanctuary before she had almost as much authority as Will did.

"Thanks Kate." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah, well it's either this or fees some weird flesh eating abnormals so I prefer this." She said returning his smile.

"I see." He said and they both began signing documents. Will knew some of Kate's history. She didn't talk about it much and so he left it at that. He knew she had a dark past, but he also knew that she had changed. After joining the sanctuary she became a good person, still feisty and a bit rude, but a much better person who helped others. He was proud to be her friend.

Henry Foss was working on M.O.L.L.E or as he liked to call it 'molly'. Unfortunately, he was finding it very difficult to concentrate. Nikola Tesla was correcting him every five seconds. It was really beginning to annoy him.

"That doesn't go there." Nikola pointed out. Henry put the gun down and turned to the irritating vampire.

"Nikola will you please stop correcting me. It's my gun and if I want to put that there, " he gestured with his hands "then I will. If you want to put it somewhere else, get your own gun." Henry then turned back to the gun and began working on it. Nikola was one of the most annoying people, or more vampire, he had ever met. Although he had to admit, the guy was a genius. Henry picked up the piece they were arguing about and put it where Nikola had said.

"Told you." Nikola grinned, taking another sip of his wine. Henry just rolled his eyes and continued working on 'molly'.

Big guy dusted down some old books. He liked dusting. It was something to keep himself busy instead of standing around like a lemon. He liked to watch everyone as they talk and be nice to each other, slowly, and unnoticeably by most, becoming closer. It was the only good thing about humans really. He looked over to Will and Kate. She was helping him with the documents he had to sign. Kate was such a good person, everyone knew that, it was sad that she didn't see it too. He smiled as the two worked on the documents and chatted away about strange nonsense. He noticed Helen looking at them and smiling too. He then saw her turn to him, she smiled and he returned a small grin too. He had to admit, hollow earth was becoming his new home. He felt safe there, at peace.

Nikola Tesla was savouring the sweet taste of his wine. He noticed Helen stare at him and he gave her a devil grin. She rolled her eyes and he laughed. He turned back to what Henry was doing. Henry wasn't happy with him. A few moments ago, he'd told him, in simpler terms, to get lost. He noticed Henry put the piece in the exact place he had told him..

"Told you." Nikola grinned making Henry roll his eyes like Helen had done. He sipped at his wine again and looked around the room. Kate and Will were working. It made Nikola tired just looking at them. He looked over to Big Guy. He was dusting. He done that a lot. Nikola then turned his gaze over to Helen again. She was staring out the window. He wondered what she was thinking about. Maybe him? He grinned at the thought then sat back in his chair. He was glad he came to hollow earth with Helen and her crew. He could be with Helen and his.. he couldn't quite bring himself to call them friends. Yet. He'd never thought as many people as his friends, but the people at the sanctuary had always had this way of being likeable.

Kate Freelander was happy. It had been a while since she felt so truly happy, she fitted in. After her fathers death she never thought she would ever be so happy. She never thought she'd have a place she could really call home. But she did. She knew she had a past, that still had to be made up for, but she knew she had changed. Much more than she ever thought she could. Before, she was selfish. She wouldn't have done anything to help anyone. But now, she new she would sacrifice her own life for any of the people in the room with her rat that moment. Without a single second thought. She had done so many bad things, but they had accepted her. As she was. They had helped her and saved her so many times. She belonged with them. She had missed them so much when she went down to hollow earth on her own. But now there were there, she could finally call it her home because they were her home, they were her family.


End file.
